


Cabin Fever

by lasairfhiona



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-04
Updated: 2011-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has cabin fever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Fever

Harry looked out the window and cursed under his breath. He was supposed to be on vacation. Enjoying himself. He'd planned these two weeks away several weeks ago when Jamie threatened to put him on medical leave if he didn't start taking better care of himself. The weather reports said it was supposed to be clear, even if it was a little on the cold side. The meteorologist's report and the actual weather were polar opposites.

It had rained every day he'd been at the cabin. The first few days weren't bad, it was a light rain. The trails weren't overly muddy so he'd gone hiking anyway, glad that his cold weather hiking gear was also waterproof. He'd enjoyed the solitude of the hikes. It gave him a chance to enjoy the nature and clear his head of everything that had been taxing him. The biologist in him reveled in the multitude of fungi growing including several poisonous varieties. He drew quick sketches on waterproof paper of things he couldn't put a name to right away so he could look it up I the field guides that lined the bookcases at the cabin. He spent the evenings, after he'd warmed back up in the hot tub, pouring through the field guides and reading the novels he'd collected but had never gotten a chance to read. His contentment, however, only lasted for the first several days.

When the rain didn't let up and, in fact, turned into daily downpours with breaks of light showers, Harry rapidly grew tired of it. He grew weary of his forced confinement and even his books failed to entertain him during the long hours of the day and evening. He had a much better understanding of cabin fever.

He'd been glad of the solitude in the beginning but now he wished he'd asked Lee to join him. He never tired of the younger man's company. Lee had a quick wit and they never seemed to run out of things to talk about whether it be about NIMR and Seaview, science, or history. He was tempted to pick up the phone and call Lee but by the time his Captain could get her, his own vacation would be over and it would be time to go back to the grind. He thought about going back early but he knew he would be subjected to a lecture from Jamie about taking it easy, eating correctly, quitting smoking, and reducing the stress in his life in order to keep his blood pressure down. He knew them by heart by now.

Deciding it wasn't worth Jamie's wrath, Harry sat down with a pencil and blank page, intending to make a list of what he wanted to do when he got home. Instead, he began to doodle to the sound of the rain pounding on the window panes. The longer he drew the more of a useful shape it took on. Drawings were put aside and mathematical equations followed. It hadn't been since he started to dream about and draw Seaview that he'd felt this kind of thrill. He had the next couple of days to work on his idea and when he got back to the Institute he planned to talk to Lee and get his friend's opinion and inputs.


End file.
